


The Imposter wearing my brother's name

by Potatochutney



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sokovia Accords, Mutant Powers, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter and Pietro aren't the same person, Pietro Maximoff Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatochutney/pseuds/Potatochutney
Summary: Wanda and Peter. Not Wanda and Pietro. Peter wasn't her brother, Lorna wasn't her sister, but they were still there, and she couldn't shake it.





	The Imposter wearing my brother's name

**Author's Note:**

> ok so basically this au is that peter from xmen meets the avengers, and wanda (avengers) is like  
> Yikes I hate you  
> But does she????  
> Peter's sister from dofp is Lorna rather than Wanda  
> NOT CIVIL WAR COMPLIANT IT DIDNT FUCKING HAPPEN

This man that lounged so casually on the couch in the mansion. She wanted to squeeze him until he popped. Mutants weren’t usually involved in Avenger’s stuff, but he’d made himself very comfortable. People liked him. She curled her lip in disdain as she stalked away.

Peter Lehnsherr. He was cocky, he was funny, he was fast.

She wanted to _hate_ him. He could do everything that Pietro could do. He fit into the space left by her brother as if Pietro had never existed.

Vision knew of her annoyance, her anger, but he did nothing to change it except suggest that she give Peter a chance. She huffed, heading into her rooms. Stupid mutant.

 

The next time she was alone with Peter, he asked her a question about her native language.

“Well, I figured I could learn a few more languages. My…Magneto can speak multiple languages, and he made sure I learn Hebrew and German. It was pretty easy, but I want to learn Sokovian. Since then you can talk to someone in your native language and not worry.” He only stopped moving when he asked her the question, before flitting to the other side of the room.

She gritted her teeth, but instead of letting the red haze take over, she took a deep breath like Doctor Banner suggested, and looked over at him.

“You want to learn? Just to make my life more comfortable?” She asked, a small frown creasing her forehead.

“Well. Yeah. Obviously.” He shrugged, as if it were the most simple thing in the world. Huh. Okay.

 

He learnt surprisingly fast, despite his air of laziness. Pietro had an air of ease around him, but he didn’t learn as quickly. Must be a mutant thing. He was able to talk to her, and she could talk back. If she felt like it.

“You know, I have a younger sister.” He said one day, his Sokovian was still accented, because somehow he’d gained a German accent when he spoke Sokovian.

“What is she like?” She didn’t want to know, not really. This man wore her brother’s mannerisms and he didn’t even know it.

“She’s called Lorna. She’s a lot like Magneto in her powers. But she’s…not like him. She doesn’t want anyone to be hurt. She’s a lot younger than me though. She’s like, ten. She doesn’t know about her abilities properly because it could really screw her up.” Peter explained, finger tapping his thigh over and over.

“She already has powers, so young?” She couldn’t help but ask questions, it was interesting.

“Yeah she uh, manifested them as a baby. Killed her ma by accident, and Magneto brought her to live with me and my ma. Because my ma already was dealing with me, and I could easily move metal stuff away from her. And he got help from his not-a-husband to put blocks in so she wouldn’t get too overwhelmed by her powers.” He explained, and she had to admit his Sokovian was getting very good.

“Do you see her often?” Wanda found herself asking, tilting her head.

“Not as often as I’d like. Hey, maybe I’ll bring her to the tower some time. Mess up Stark’s stuff!” He grinned, darting to the other side of the room to pick up a book. “You’d like that, right? You could do girly stuff with her. I’m no good at that, and I doubt scary Russian spider could genuinely enjoy a girly sleepover with Lorna. But you’re fun.” He grinned.

She wanted to say no, she really did. But she found herself nodding anyway.

 

It was a few months before Peter brought Lorna to the tower. She was very star struck by it all, her big green eyes taking everything in. Wanda was waiting in the main communal area for their arrival, having been notified by FRIDAY that they had guests coming up the elevator. Lorna stepped out, holding onto Peter’s jacket, and the mutant beamed at Wanda.

“Hey Lorna! This is Wanda. She lives here with the Avengers.” He explained, patting her head. It was obvious that the younger mutant’s hair was dyed brown so she’d fit in.

“Hello Lorna. It’s good to meet you.” Wanda offered her hand to the child, but was instead hugged and she couldn’t help but smile, patting Lorna’s head gently.

“Peter said you’re magic. Are you a mutant like Peter?” She asked, looking up at Wanda.

“I’m magic, but I’m not a mutant. Would you like to see some magic?” She asked, while Peter was already sat down, having flickered into place on the couch.

“Sure. I’d like that.” Lorna sat next to Peter, looking between the two before Wanda sat down and levitated the fruit bowl from the centre of the table. Lorna’s eyes were wide, and she splayed her hand out, making the metal shudder for a moment. Peter looked at the two girls, and Lorna looked at him.

“It’s about time she learnt she could do some stuff.” He explained in Sokovian. “I figured having you here would make it less scary for her, since you’re magic.”

“That’s considerate of you.” She replied, before running a hand through Lorna’s hair. “I think you might be magic, Lorna. Why don’t we start with little magic?” She suggested, and Peter brought out two small metal balls.

“I’m magic? Cool.” She raised her hand again, fingers splayed and shaking a little as she tried to move the metal, and it shook in response, as did the cupboards.

“Why don’t you try focusing on just the balls, rather than everything? That’s how they taught me to use my magic. Focus on specific things, not everything. Everything is too hard to move, but specific things aren’t.” She explained, placing her hand atop Lorna’s smaller one. She made the fingers stop being so splayed, going through the motions of how she uses her abilities, and Lorna’s hands followed. And it worked, after a few tries, Lorna was able to move the balls on their own.

“You really are magic!” Lorna decided, climbing into Wanda’s lap, settling happily. “And our hair matches. Are you secretly my sister?” She asked, and that rattled Wanda more than it should. She only knew how to be Pietro’s sister. Not a big sister.

“She’s not your sister, everyone knows if you have a brother you don’t need anyone else.” Peter quickly replied, scooping Lorna up to tickle her. She giggled madly, but Wanda could see the look in Peter’s eyes. He knew about Pietro. He knew about the loss she felt.

“Lorna, would you like me to keep teaching you magic?” She asked, once the tickle fight was done between the two.

“Yes please. Then I can use it to get revenge on Peter when he tries to tickle me.” She hopped up on the couch, arms in the air.

“Once Wanda finishes teaching you, you can go to a school for people like us, if you’d like.” Peter explained. Wanda knew it was a big thing, sending a kid to Xavier’s school.

Lorna looked between them, and she frowned. “Only if Wanda comes to see me, and you don’t embarrass me in front of everyone.” She decided.

Wanda laughed, and Peter grinned.

“I think that’s okay, right Wanda?” He glanced over, and she smiled, nodding.

 

Her weekly sessions with Lorna were really paying off. She didn’t feel like she was missing something so badly now, because Lorna needed her to be focused. Peter didn’t annoy her so much, and it was only when she went to visit Lorna’s house did she realise that it was like having a family again.

Especially when Peter covered the living room floor in mattresses, blankets, and pillows for their sleepover, pizza and ice cream for all of them.

“Y’know, if I had a sister my age, I hope she’d be like you.” Peter mumbled once Lorna had finally fallen asleep.

“I think my brother would have liked you. I can’t replace him, but you’re good as an adopted brother.” She replied, running a hand through Lorna’s hair, which was finally being allowed to grow out green.

“Didn’t see that coming.”


End file.
